The Gypsy and Her Sparrow
by Songbird of Night
Summary: Annaliese, a Gypsy dancer, finds herself on the Black Pearl after a series of traumas. The notorious Jack Sparrow welcomes her to a new world of adventure and love, but what of the dangers lurking in the shadows that may bring it all to an end? JxOC WxE
1. Annaliese

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs!**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**** PIRATES IN CHAPTER 5!**

**

* * *

**One particular hot summer afternoon, Annaliese was dancing alongside Nikko in the busy streets of Palisadoes, Jamaica. Every so often, passersby dropped coins into the little sack at their active feet.

The beautiful young woman was a Gypsy dancer. She beat the tambourine in her hand and moved ever so gracefully to the rhythm. Nikko, her pet goat, jumped about and caught the eyes of onlookers. He was small for his age. He had black and white fur and dark eyes. He also had a gold hoop earring in his left ear.

Annaliese had curly, vivid red hair the flowed down her back like a rushing river. She had big, icy blue eyes. Her bare feet moved swiftly about the ground beneath her. She was wearing a two piece outfit that she had made out of stolen fabric. The top wrapped around her chest and her skirt came down to her ankles. In between the articles, her stomach was visible, showing off her hourglass shape. A red bandana protected her scalp from the sun's ray. The gold bangles on her hands and feet clinked at her every move. She was also wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings.

The twenty-three year old girl had been orphaned at the age of fourteen and has been living on the streets ever since. At fifteen, she began a new life as a Gypsy and made enough money to buy food for herself. Nikko came into her life only two years ago when she turned twenty-one. Only a little kid, he started following Annaliese around one day and she immediately adopted him as her own. Now the inseparable pair performed together in the streets.

As she continued to beat her tambourine, Annaliese noticed a group of men watching her. The leader seemed most interested and was fiddling with his braided goatee. She quickened her pace and kicked her legs up impressively. After a minute, the men came closer. It seemed as if they could not withdraw their eyes from her.

Annaliese suddenly drew a sash from her pocket and dropped her tambourine. She waved it swiftly above her head before stepping forward and throwing it around the leader's neck. She pulled him towards her until their faces were an inch apart. A second later, Annaliese released him and went back to her original spot. The man was smiling to himself as he watched her finish her dance with a right split.

The group applauded her as she got to her feet and bowed. They tossed quite a few coins into her sack before slowly walking away. Annaliese picked it up and began counting the coins inside. She smiled at its sum and tied the bag to her skirt, along with her tambourine. She returned the sash to her pocket just when her stomach growled at her for food.

"Nikko!" Annaliese called the little goat and the pair set down the street side by side. They approached a fruit stand and bought two apples and bananas. As Annaliese paid for the fruit, she noticed the group of men were watching her from across the street.

"Come, Nikko…" said Annaliese in a wary voice when she received her fruit. Were the men following her? She and Nikko walked through the crowds. After a minute, she looked over her shoulder and gasped. Two of the men were right behind her.

"_What do they want?_" she asked herself, rather panicky.

"Nikko, come on…" They broke into a run and took a hasty right into the nearest passageway. Annaliese panted as she watched the men pass right by the passageway entrance. Relief flooded over her and she sighed. But a split second later, someone seized her arms and held them behind her. The fresh fruit tumbled to the ground just as a large hand covered her mouth, preventing any scream from escaping her lips.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! What happens next? What do the men want from her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I have posted links on my profile to pictures of both Annaliese and Nikko! The pictures are at the bottom of the page under the category '**_**The Gypsy and Her Sparrow**_**'! Check them out!**

**This story takes place after the first POTC movie, "Curse of the Black Pearl". "Dead Man's Chest" and "At World's End" never occurred/occur.**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy the second chapter!  
**

* * *

Annaliese's heart pounded painfully against her ribs as the man gagged her with a piece of cloth and tied her hands together behind her back. Meanwhile, another man seized Nikko and held him firmly underneath his arm. The little goat bleated for help and Annaliese continued to thrash about, trying, but failing, to free herself from the man's grip. He only tightened his grasp and began to drag her from the passageway. Annaliese had never been so terrified in all her life. What did they want from her and where were they taking her?

Despite Annaliese's frantic attempts of escape, the man walked the streets with ease. The leader and the other two men joined the group almost right away. As they walked, the men conversed in a strange language Annaliese had never heard before. After a while, she was forced to accept that she had no choice but to allow the men to take her wherever they were headed.

* * *

In around fifteen minutes, they arrived at the harbor of Port Royal. Annaliese studied the many large ships that were docked before her. They were of all different sizes and types. Men were everywhere, loading and unloading supplies onto their ships.

Annaliese's captors brought her down the boardwalk until they came to a huge, gray junk. A gangplank connected the side of the ship with the docks. Its orange sails were tied up and the anchor had been lowered into the waters.

"_Oh no! No! They can't just take me away with them!_" Annaliese panicked as the man forced her up the gangplank. She started struggling against him, but he effortlessly scooped her up and carried her onto the ship.

Once they got on the main deck, he set her down on the floor roughly. Annaliese could only watch with wide eyes as the rest of the men boarded and pulled the gangplank up onto the deck. Meanwhile, the other crew members had begun preparing the ship for departure. She saw the leader point at her as he spoke with the man who was holding Nikko.

A moment later, the leader went into his cabin and the other man started coming towards Annaliese. Her breathing rate increased at every step he took. He grabbed her from under the arm with his free hand and pulled her to her feet. He led her to the cabin, opened the door, and brought her inside.

It was very big and dark room. There wasn't a single window, but there were many candles and lanterns to provide light. Curtains were hung along the walls and a single chair sat at the other end of the room. Another door was visible on the wall to her left. The middle of the room was completely bare.

Annaliese's eyes automatically jumped upon a figure that moved out of the shadows. She recognized him as the leader. He came forward slowly with a sort of folded clothing in his hands. He stopped and gave a brief command to the man next to her, who immediately set Nikko down, untied Annaliese's hands, and removed the gag from her mouth. Nikko timidly drew closer to her as she took a few deep breaths.

"Dress," The leader stated in English as he handed her the clothing and motioned her towards the door to her left. Annaliese couldn't seem to comprehend his simple instruction and only stared at him in a dumbfounded manner. Why on earth would he want her to dress in some outfit? Furthermore, why had they brought her upon their ship? What did they want with a common street girl?

"Dress," repeated the leader more harshly. His voice snapped Annaliese back into reality and she obediently hurried into the other room with Nikko closely following.

She closed the door behind her and observed the room in wonder. It was just as big as the one she had just left, but many windows aligned the walls and allowed the bright sunlight to illuminate the room. She noticed that the ship was still docked at Port Royal.

There was a large four-poster bed at the left end of the room. Its columns stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The red, silky sheets were stretched neatly across the mattress and the white pillows were embroidered with red patterns along the edges. Two nightstands stood on either side of the bed while a large chest sat at the end. A cheval mirror stood at an angle and portrayed both Annaliese's and Nikko's reflections. There was a beautifully crafted rug underneath their feet. A long dining table and chairs rested beneath a large fancy lantern, which hung from the ceiling by a chain. The right end of the room seemed to be the navigational area, as there was a desk with quills, parchment, candles, and odd tools smartly stashed upon it. Another chest and an aged globe sat on either side of it.

Annaliese then took notice of the clothes she was still holding and placed them on the table. She curiously unfolded the largest article and realized they were satin, aqua bottoms. There was also a matching, bedazzled top with translucent sleeves, a sheer cloth that was supposed to cover her mouth, and two, bead covered cuffs with a lengthy piece of sheer cloth draping off of them.

She had never an outfit of such quality and beauty and stared in awe before replacing her homemade clothes with it. She was almost excited to see how it looked on her as she strode up to the mirror. Sure enough, it lit up her icy eyes and clashed splendidly with her red hair. Like her old clothes, the top covered her chest and left her stomach bare, but its sleeves fell off her shoulders.

"What do you think, Nikko?" she smiled at the goat next to her. "Isn't it lovely?"

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door that startled both Annaliese and Nikko. The leader entered the room a moment later and surveyed the room. When his eyes located Annaliese and Nikko, he stretched his hands out and beckoned them from the room.

"Come," he said simply. The pair approached him hesitantly. The man suddenly pointed at Annaliese's tambourine, which was sitting on the table along with all of her clothes. She went over, picked it up, and followed him into the other room.

Annaliese watched in confusion as the leader crossed the room and seated himself in the throne. What did he want from her? He practically kidnapped her and just now had her dress in an outfit. It was all so odd and perplexing.

"Dance," the leader commanded her upon noticing she was still standing motionless by the doorway.

The clouds of confusion were cleared at his statement. Rays of understanding shone down upon Annaliese: The leader had enjoyed her dancing so much in the streets of Palisadoes that he wanted her for his own entertainer! That's why he had brought her aboard his ship and had her dress in the outfit!

She and Nikko quickly walked over and stood in the center of the room. She raised the tambourine above her head and began beating it rhythmically. Nikko automatically began jumping about to the music and Annaliese twirled around and struck impressive poses. Meanwhile, the leader watched her with a look of delight as he had earlier in the streets.

* * *

**I am dedicating this chapter to my friend, Shining Petals. She was the first person to review this story and I thank her so much for that! By the way, go check out her story **_**Cursed Black Wings**_**! It's wonderful and I'm loving it, but don't stop reading mine! ;)**

**I have posted a link on my profile to a picture of the ship that Annaliese and Nikko are brought upon (except it's supposed to be gray!) Check it out!**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**


	3. The Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter 3!  
**

* * *

One week later, Annaliese and Nikko were eating a splendid lunch in the captain's cabin. She was seated at the end of the dining table while Nikko chewed away at his hay on the floor nearby. Annaliese was eating grapes, cheese, and bread, which had been presented to her on a silver platter. She had a goblet of water and her tambourine sitting in front of her as well. The pair had never eaten food of such quality in all their lives.

The ship swayed back and forth as it sailed along the endless waters. To her surprise, Annaliese was actually enjoying the rocky journey. Outside, both the sky and sun were concealed behind the grey clouds. Annaliese was wearing the same beautiful outfit that the captain had given her last week. She performed for him several times a day then after the sun set, he would let her and Nikko sleep in his cabin with him.

There was a knock on the door and the captain came into the room. He smiled at Annaliese before summoning her forward. She automatically rose from her seat, grabbed her tambourine, and left the room with him and Nikko. The leader took his usual seat as Annaliese and Nikko walked to the center of the dim room.

She held the tambourine out in front of her and steadily beat it as she raised it above her head. Nikko was hopping about next to her. Annaliese couldn't help but smile at the goat as she twirled around and kicked her legs up. She swiftly brought her arms back down and stretched them out as she jumped into the air and spun in a circle.

Just as she landed back on her feet, yells from the crew reached her ears. She and Nikko came to a stop and listened as thundering footsteps approached the door leading out to the deck. A moment later, two of the men burst through door and spoke urgently to the captain, who had instantly risen from his chair. Though Annaliese couldn't understand a word they were saying, she knew something was dreadfully wrong by the tone of their voices and the fear dwelling in their eyes.

She gasped when a loud boom came from above. The men and the captain rushed from the room, leaving her and Nikko alone and confused. They started towards the door, but the ship shook violently, causing Annaliese to lose balance and hit the hard floor. She hastily got to her feet and exited the room with Nikko at her heels.

The crew members were scurrying around in a panic, shouting orders at each other. Another deafening boom sent the ship rocking fiercely. Annaliese took the floor once again and scanned the seas for the cause of the chaos. Her eyes widened fearfully upon noticing another ship on the right side of the one she was on. Smoke was issuing from its many cannons…

Annaliese then realized to her horror that the ship was _sinking_. She could already see the water nearing the deck. There was another cannon shot that made the entire ship tilt to the left. Annaliese screamed as she and Nikko slid down the deck towards the railing.

The ship straightened up just before the pair reached the railing. Annaliese's heart was pounding against her ribs so rapidly, it was painful. Just as she got up and leaned against the railing for support, another blast came from the cannons…

Annaliese instantly held her breath as she tumbled from the ship. She plunged into the warm sea and quickly surfaced moments later. Her clothes were now soaked and her curls had all straightened out. Annaliese pushed the hair out of her face and wiped the salty water from her eyes. The cloth in front of her face stuck to her mouth. Nikko was bleating frantically from the side of the deck above.

"Jump, Nikko! Jump!" Annaliese cried to the goat over all of the commotion. She held her arms out encouragingly and he finally leapt into them. She held the goat close to her as she swam away from the sinking ship. She then noticed something in the far distance and realized it was her very last chance for survival…

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! What is it that Annaliese sees? Find out in the next chapter!**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**


	4. Stranded with Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter four!  
**

* * *

It was an island…

Hope filled Annaliese and conquered all the terror that resulted from the attack just minutes before. She continued to swim across the ocean with Nikko close by, not daring to look back at the two ships. The sheer cloth that covered her mouth clung to her face as it soaked up the salty water, making it rather difficult to breath. The ongoing cries of the hopeless crew members and the continuing cannon blasts from the opponent ship could still be heard.

Annaliese was suddenly overcome with grief; the captain, who had been so kind to her and Nikko over the past week, was now doomed to die on his ship along with every one of the crew members while she swam away with the chance of living. She tried to convince herself that there was nothing she could've done to help, but the sounds of everything behind her were both devastating and depressing.

Annaliese finally forced her mind to focus on the island in front of her. She had to get to it even if it took hours and hours…there was no other option.

* * *

Night had fallen when Annaliese's feet finally touched the muddy floor of the ocean. She had never been so exhausted and relieved in all her life.

"Nikko…" she panted wearily, taking the goat into her arms and carrying him. Annaliese continued to trudge through the water towards the beach. To her relief, she could see a town and hear distant sounds coming from it. She also noticed a large dock packed with many different ships.

Annaliese rose bit by bit from the water as she neared the shore. Once she finally stepped onto the dry sand, she collapsed upon the ground exhaustedly and desperately gasped for air. Nikko shook the water from his body and sat down next to her wearily. Annaliese petted his damp fur as she breathed in heavily and listened to the calming waves. Once again, she felt thankful and safe…

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and stared up at the dark, empty sky. Her breathing rate was slowly returned to normal. She gathered enough strength and courage to sit up and look out to the sea. Both of the ships had vanished without a trace... Grief began to creep up upon Annaliese, making her turn away from the clear sea.

She and Nikko both stood up wearily, brushed the sand from their bodies, and faced the town. Annaliese wondered if the citizens on this island were sympathetic, seeing as her and Nikko's stomachs was begging them for food and she had nothing but her tambourine now.

The pair ambled up the beach together and came to a dirt road with a many little cottages along it. A few groups of people were staggering around and laughing together. As Annaliese passed them, she noticed grimy, nearly empty bottles clutched in their hands. She and Nikko continued down the road, observing the buildings and passing a few other intoxicated groups. The town looked similar to Palisadoes, but its citizens were not drunkards like these.

_Where am I? What am I going to do?_ Annaliese asked herself anxiously. She hadn't any idea! Every citizen was intoxicated so she certainly couldn't ask for shelter or food.

A group of drunken men wolf whistled as she passed them.

"Hello, gorgeous!" they called, "Why don'cha hang with us tonight?"

"Come on, Nikko…" Annaliese sighed worriedly as she quickened her pace.

"Where ya goin'? Oh, come on, good-lookin'! We don't bite or nothin'!"

* * *

The town seemed to become more raucous as the pair walked further into its depths. They seemed to be in the downtown area now, considering they were surrounded by shops that were closed for the night.

Annaliese noticed a man was eyeing her from across the street. Tall and muscular, he was standing motionless with his arms crossed in front of him and his staring eyes on Annaliese. Seeing him reminded Annaliese of last week when the captain had first seen her dancing on the streets of Palisadoes. Only this time, the scenario felt eerie and dangerous…

Annaliese and Nikko halted to consider the situation: they desperately needed food and a place to stay for the night. Plus the man did not appear to be at all intoxicated. On the downside, he didn't look very friendly and the way he was staring at her made Annaliese feel sick and intimidated inside.

She sighed and decided that it was best to take the chance.

_What's the worst that could happen?_ She asked herself convincingly. She scrunched her damp hair before slowly approaching him.

"Um…g-good evening, sir," she stuttered nervously, "M-me and my goat were shipwrecked here on thi-this island earlier and I was hoping you c-could spare us some food and a room for just the night."

"Sure thing, sweetie…" the man said as his eyes scanning her body with a wicked smile displayed on his face. "You can definitely stay with me…my bed can fit two people." Annaliese swallowed fearfully at his words, realizing this was not a safe situation at all and that she had to get away from this man before it was too late.

"Uh…" she searched frantically for an excuse of any kind, "…I should…go…" Annaliese immediately snatched Nikko up off the ground and attempted to run, but the man caught her arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her hotly. "You said you needed a place to stay…it'd be quite rude of you to ignore my…_hospitality_." Tears of terror raced down Annaliese's cheeks as the man pulled none other than a knife from his pocket.

"In…" he commanded cruelly, pointing towards the open door behind him with the knife. Annaliese noticed his grip on her arm had loosened slightly and automatically took off with Nikko in her arms.

"HEY!" she heard the man roar in outrage. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and hoped with all her heart that he was not chasing her.

Unexpectedly, Annaliese felt Nikko fly out of her arms as she tripped over her own feet and took to the hard ground. She immediately turned over to see the man coming at her with the knife raised…

"No! Please, no! Please!" she screamed helplessly, shielding herself with her arms as she tried to get to her feet. The man reached her in a matter of seconds and forced her back onto the ground. Annaliese continued to scream for mercy as he held her down with his knees.

_This is it…_ she thought in despair.

Then the knife came down and sliced her upper arm open…

Annaliese screamed in pain as the blood came gushing out like a river. Through her tears she could see the man raise the knife once again… At the horrific sight of it, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the plunge…

Then her legs were relieved of his weight… She heard grunting and scuffling nearby and opened her eyes in shock. A blurry, bleating Nikko was standing before her, blocking her view from her savior... She felt a warm liquid begin to soak her clothes and hair…

"Nikko…" Annaliese panted as the goat faded away and everything was consumed into darkness.

* * *

**Can't you tell I love cliffhangers? ;) Heehee!**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**


	5. A Reluctant Knight In Shining Armour

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

He hastily dropped on his knees next to the lifeless woman while his crew dragged her attacker away from her. A little black and white goat was nudging her with its nose and bleating frantically. There was blood streaming from a large and apparently deep cut on her upper arm. He noticed the color of her fair skin was slowly paling. She was losing blood fast… and if she did not attain proper treatment, she would very well die in a matter of minutes.

"Bugger…" the pirate mumbled, realizing there'd be no turning back now. He quickly removed his coats, slid his arms underneath her body, and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Something unexpectedly rammed into his shin and caught him completely off guard.

"Ow! What the-" the goat had butted his shin and was bleating furiously at him.

"Agh!" the pirate exclaimed, managing to dodge yet another blow from the angry goat.

"Cap'n!" his first mate called as he approached him swiftly. "We've knocked 'im unconscious! What be ye orders now?"

"Get my coats…and catch that damn goat!" the captain cried as he hopped around with the woman in his arms to avoid the animal. The first mate did as he was told before lunging for the goat. He snatched it up off the ground and held it to his chest with difficulty, as the goat squirmed frantically and bleated at the top of its lungs. The pair hurriedly took off down the street.

"Men!" the captain called over his shoulder to his crew members. "Back to the _Pearl_!"

"Aye, captain!" they all replied in chorus and followed.

"Um…cap'n," the first mate asked nervously over the goat's cries. "She's a woman…"

"She is indeed," the captain rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"You an' I both know it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard a ship..."

"And never once has it discouraged me," the captain replied matter-of-factly. "If you have failed to notice, this particular woman is, in fact, injured and requires the proper care!"

"Well, when ye put it that way…" was all the first mate said before transferring the struggling goat to underneath his arm.

* * *

Annaliese's eyelids fluttered open. As if her eyesight wasn't blurred enough, she had to squint against the bright light that immediately met her eyes. And did she seem to be rocking from side to side, or was it just an effect of her lightheadedness? She blinked consistently and her surroundings became clear.

She realized she was lying on a very comfortable four poster bed in a large room. The bed was positioned against the wall and had a plain white comforter. A nightstand was next to it while a dresser, cheval mirror, and vanity stood opposite of it. The double doors leading out of the room were closed. At the other end of the room, a long dining table with many chairs rested beneath a large fancy lantern, which hung from the ceiling by a chain. A big closed cabinet stood against the wall near the table. There were three large windows and two portholes on the wall behind her. On the other side of the nightstand was a chair that was set in front of a desk blanketed with quills, parchment, candles, and odd tools. A chest and an aged globe sat on either side of the desk.

_Where am I?_ Annaliese wondered anxiously.

As she stared around the room, she suddenly recalled what happened on the island before she had blacked out. She looked down at her left arm to find the cut properly bandaged with gauze. Annaliese tried to sit up, but ended up wincing ferociously and inhaling sharply when excruciating pain surged through her arm.

A split second later, Annaliese felt the mattress move near her feet. She automatically looked down and her eyes widened with shock.

"Nikko!" she exclaimed delightedly. The goat bleated ecstatically as he pranced toward her. He licked her face uncontrollably.

"Oh Nikko! You're here!" Annaliese elatedly petted his soft fur as he plopped down and snuggled up against her.

Annaliese smile disappeared in a flash at the sound of one of the doors opening. She gasped in shock when a man poked his head inside.

"Ah! You're awake!" he remarked in a surprised tone. He spoke in an English accent, just like Annaliese. The man strode into the room and closed the door behind him.

Annaliese only stared as she took in his strange appearance. He was average in both height and build with a dress style that projected an air of flamboyance and a touch of the dandy. He wore a pair of long sea boots and linen trousers. A pistol was stowed in a knotted striped-red sash that was tied around his waist. A belt with a decorative buckle held both his hanger sword and what looked to be a compass. He wore a long brown coat over a worn blue waistcoat and white undershirt. Annaliese noticed the left cuff of his undershirt was ripped and he had slipped his thumb through the hole. Underneath his faded black tricorne hat, a red bandana was wrapped around his head. He had tanned skin and his dark brown dreadlocked hair was adorned with a few beads and trinkets. He also had a braided goatee beard that was divided in two and was adorned with a couple of little beads.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Annaliese asked him nervously as he walked across the room to the desk, where he placed a bundle of cloth.

"You'd be aboard the _Black Pearl_, luv…" the man explained good-naturedly. He strolled over to the cabinet and obtained a bottle of golden brown liquid from it.

He faced her once again. "…and I am none other than Jack Sparrow, captain of this notorious and magnificent ship!" Annaliese only stared in confusion as if he had spoken in a foreign language. She was shocked to realize he was a _pirate_…an actual pirate was standing before her and she had, once again, been brought aboard a ship!

Captain Sparrow uncorked his bottle and took a few sips from it before ambling back over to the desk and removing his coats and hat. He then turned back to Annaliese, but his eyes widened in alarm.

"Agh! No!" He exclaimed, rushing forward and waving his hands at Nikko in a shooing motion.

"No, no, no, no! Down! Off the bed!" Nikko reluctantly stood up, swiftly walked around Annaliese, and hopped off the bed.

"Bloody thing!" Captain Sparrow remarked crossly before dragging the chair from the desk to the bed.

"I'm sorry," Annaliese apologized. "I didn't realize he wasn't allowed on the bed."

"Oh, no matter," he said dismissively as he sat down in the chair. "Now, what be yer name, luv?"

"Annaliese," she answered.

"That's quite a name," Captain Sparrow remarked.

"Well, thank you," she replied.

Captain Sparrow then shot a look at Nikko. "And what 'bout yer animal?" Annaliese felt rather offended at his question: her _animal_?

"His name is Nikko," she answered firmly, "and for your information, Captain Sparrow, he's more like a son to me than a pet, as I am more of a mother to him than an owner!"

"My apologies, darlin'!" he said, "And you should call me 'Captain' in front of the crew, but in private you can call me 'Jack'. Savvy?" Annaliese nodded at him in understanding.

"How long have I been out cold?" she asked him curiously.

"Since last night," he answered, setting his bottle down on the floor. He gently took hold of her arm and lifted it up, making Annaliese gasp and wince at the severe pain. Jack immediately looked up worriedly.

"It's alright," he reassured her softly before continuing. "You were quite lucky me and the crew were out and about last night."

Annaliese's eyes widened. "You fought off that…" She suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the thought of last night's incident. "…that man?" She finally finished her sentence.

"Aye…but me crew helped, of course." Annaliese watched him in silence as he unwrapped the gauze. She noticed he had four different rings on his fingers. The first of these was a silver skull ring set with a single green emerald which he wore on the index finger of his right hand. The second was a silver and jade oriental dragon ring that he wore on his left thumb. His third ring, a gold and amethyst Greco-Roman, was on his left index finger. The final ring was a gold onyx Spanish flower ring.

"You had fainted once we finally knocked him out," Jack went on, "so I brought ya aboard the ship. It was bloody difficult gettin' ya 'ere, though. That little devil—er, _Nikko_ went utterly ballistic the moment I laid a hand on ya."

"Yes, we're quite protective of each other," interrupted Annaliese with a smile. "He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"Bruised me shins up a bit, but otherwise, I'm perfectly fine," replied Jack. "My first mate managed to catch and carry 'im back to the ship, but after we got 'im in 'ere, he wouldn't leave yer side for anythin'! And every time I came in 'ere to check on ya, he's always on the bed, in spite of removin' 'im each time!"

"I'm sorry," Annaliese apologized again. "He's just very concerned about me."

"No worries, luv," stated Jack understandably. "Well, after I got ya all cleaned up…" He finally reached the end of the gauze and removed it from her skin to reveal the gash. Annaliese gasped at the sight of it, for it was completely clean of blood and had been efficiently stitched together!

"You did that?" Annaliese gaped at him in astonishment.

"Every stitch, luv," nodded Jack rather pompously.

"Thank you…" said Annaliese appreciatively. "…for everything."

"'Twas nothin', luv," smiled Jack as he rose from his seat. "Ah!" He quickly strode over the desk and picked the bundle up. "I was also able to get the blood out of yer rather extravagant outfit…" Annaliese's eyes widened as he held up her clothes, which were free of red stains but were still quite damp. She automatically looked down at herself and realized for the first time that she was only wrapped in a white sheet. Infuriation filled her as she stared at him: he had undressed her while she had been unconscious!

"How dare you!" she seethed at him through gritted teeth. "You-you-you…perverted scoundrel!"

"Pirate, luv…" Jack reminded her as he displayed a mischievous smile on his tan face.

Annaliese couldn't think of any retort to his excuse, so she laid there speechless while glaring at him as he pulled his coats back on.

"Now if you'll excuse me," said Jack, strolling over to the door, "I must fetch another roll of gauze and I'm certain you and Nikko are quite famished from last night's occurrence." Without another word, Jack left the cabin, leaving Annaliese to boil in her rage.

* * *

Jack was still smirking as he walked out onto the deck with his bottle of rum in hand. He squinted against the bright afternoon sun as his eyes scanned the ship for his first mate. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew members were hard at work keeping everything in order while the _Pearl_ sailed along the calm waters.

"Ah!" Jack finally located his first mate; he was conversing with the quartermaster at the helm. He rushed to the staircase and hastily began to climb it.

"Mr. Gibbs!" called Jack once he reached the helm.

"Aye, cap'n?" replied Mr. Gibbs, turning around to face his captain.

"She's currently conscious," declared Jack as he approached him, "and both she and her miniature beast are in much need of both food an' water."

"Aye…" Mr. Gibbs nodded and obediently started toward the stairs. Jack took another quick swig of rum before following him down into the galley, all the while trying, but failing miserably, to keep his mind distracted from all thoughts of her…

_Bloody hell! I'm a pirate! What was I thinking, bringing that wench aboard my ship? She's going to be nothing but a distraction now…a rather entertaining distraction, at that…_

_Oh, what a rare beauty! Such an angelic face…and that spectacular body I was fortunate enough to observe! The long strawberry hair! And those eyes…the most beautiful and iciest of blues! I've never seen such a gorgeous color in all my life!_

_Bugger! No, no! Don't do this! I'm a pirate and she's nothing but trouble and now I'm stuck with her! I should just drop both her and her bloody pet off the next time we make port and forget I ever laid my eyes upon her!_

Regardless, Jack detached his compass from his belt and hastily opened it. The needle immediately spun around and pointed at none other than the bottle of rum in his other hand. He smirked as he took another swig from it. Afterward, the needle pointed in the opposite direction. Jack looked up at where the needle was aiming and raised his eyebrows in bewilderment before snapping the compass shut.

* * *

**I hope you like my interpretation of Jack… It was a rather difficult task getting into his head and coming up with responses that sounded like him!**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Investigation of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

**

* * *

**A few minutes later, Annaliese heard footsteps approaching the cabin. She watched as both the doors opened and Jack and another man walked in. The stranger was older and well built with a ruddy complexion, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and grey mutton chops. His clothing was typical of warrant officers of the Royal Navy, though it was worn out and tattered in places, namely his coat, which had its sleeves torn off. He had a rather nervous look on his face and was carrying a tray of food in his arms. At the sight of it, Annaliese realized for the first time how hungry she was. Nikko immediately approached the man and stared up at the tray with eager eyes.

"Annaliese," Jack addressed her, "This is me first mate, Mr. Joshamee Gibbs." Mr. Gibbs nodded at Annaliese politely.

"I'm pleased to know yer all right, lass," he said as he set the tray down on the dining table. Nikko followed him and continued to watch the tray hungrily. "Ye 'ad quite a night last night…"

"Yes," Annaliese agreed with him in a quiet voice. He nodded again before laying a plate of hay on the floor. Nikko ecstatically chewed away as Gibbs turned back to Jack.

"Will that be all, cap'n?"

"On the contrary," answered Jack, "would you fetch some clothes for 'er outa me dresser before ye be on yer way?"

"'Course," Mr. Gibbs crossed the room to the dresser and retrieved a few articles of clothing from its drawers. He placed them on the desk next to her old outfit and then left the room, closing the doors behind him.

Jack then ambled over with a new roll of gauze in one hand and his bottle clutched in the other. Annaliese pursed her lips frustratingly and looked away as he seated himself in his chair once again.

"Oh, come now, luv," Jack coaxed her as he began to wrap the gauze around the stitched wound. "Don't be angry with ol' Jack…" Annaliese ignored him and was determined not to soften her expression.

"Sooner or later," he continued, "you'll forgive me and accept that I 'ad no choice but to…remove that appealing outfit of yers...in order to achieve necessary cleansing."

"So it may seem," Annaliese finally replied. She still refused to look at him, but realized that she was being rather unreasonable, seeing as he really hadn't had any other option but to undress her. Even so, she laid in silence and was practically forcing herself to keep her eyes ahead.

Jack finished wrapping the gauze around her arm and tied it off, but did so a little too tightly, making Annaliese gasp in pain and finally look over at him.

"Sorry," Jack quickly apologized upon feeling her tense.

"It's fine…" replied Annaliese with a sigh of relief as the pain faded out. In turn, her stomach then ached in hunger and she shot a quick glance at the tray of food on the table.

"Hungry?" Jack asked her, following her gaze.

"Yes, very," she answered faintly. "Would you mind stepping out for a few moments while I dress? I'd love to eat, but I'd prefer not to do so naked." Annaliese noticed a fleeting expression pass over his face at her words before responding.

"D'ya need any assistance gettin' up?" he asked her as he stood and dragged his chair back to the desk.

"I think I'll manage," Annaliese replied coolly, rolling her eyes. She intended to prove it and pressed a hand to her chest in order to keep the sheet covering her as she sat up straight. She slid her legs off the bed and stood up weakly. As soon as she took a step forward, her head began to spin, causing her legs suddenly give out, and she fell forward. Quick as a flash, Jack lunged forward and caught her, his arms around her waist.

Annaliese helplessly clung to the sheet with one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other. She allowed her head to clear before looking up into his concerned face. She couldn't help but stare into his stunning black eyes that were outlined with dark kohl. They seemed to bestow a trance upon her. Everything else faded away…his eyes…so dark and overwhelming… She had never seen eyes as fascinating as his and was unable to withdraw from them…

"Are you all right?" Jack asked softly, instinctively snapping Annaliese back into reality. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied feebly as he helped her regain her balance. Once she was stable, Jack cautiously let her go and observed her in silence for a moment.

"Thank you," Annaliese said in an appreciative whisper.

"'Course," replied Jack, "Now, please…" he started to walk backwards toward the doors. "…be careful." A smile tugged at the corners of Annaliese's lips at his witty warning.

"I'll only be a minute," she told him as he left the cabin. The moment he closed the door, she let the sheet fall to the floor and examined the articles of clothing Gibbs had gotten for her. There was a pair of brown breeches, a white linen shirt, and a pair of brown leather boots. Annaliese put on the shirt and breeches, but left the boots untouched, as she preferred to be barefoot. The shirt was a little too big, so she knotted it around her waist.

Meanwhile, Nikko finished his plate of hay and approached Annaliese, who knelt down at once and tenderly scratched him behind the ears. He bleated quietly in response.

"Oh, Nikko…" Annaliese sighed, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

Jack closed the door behind him and smacked himself in the head with his hand exasperatingly.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger! There I go again! How is it I keep finding myself in the position of rescuing these damsels in distress? It's almost as if time is repeating itself. It was only a year ago when Elizabeth fell into the ocean and I had to rescue her. Now I'm stuck with this one, along with a diminutive devil beast! It isn't going to be quite so easy to get rid of this wench, especially after the trauma of last night and the severe injury that resulted from it._

_She may be extraordinarily attractive, but this girl is evidently a magnet to trouble, and that is certainly not something I need!_

_What I do need is rum… Bugger it all, I left it in my cabin! With her._

_

* * *

_Annaliese and Nikko both looked up sharply at the sound of a light knock on the other side of the door.

"Ya decent yet, luv?" asked Jack's voice.

"As decent as I'll ever be, I suppose," Annaliese replied as she got to her feet. He opened the door, strode into the cabin, and made an immediate beeline to his nearly empty bottle, which was sitting on the desk. After retrieving it, he went to the dining table and picked up a cup of water from the tray.

"You'll hafta sip this slowly," Jack explained as he turned around and handed it to her. "If ya drink it all down at once, it'll come right back up and I'd prefer that didn't happen in me cabin." She nodded obediently before seating herself at the table.

"Now then," Jack sat across from her with his own beverage, "how 'bout you tell me how ya got yerself into such a predicament last night in Tortuga?" Annaliese took another slow sip of water. _So that was the name of the dreadful island._ She sighed and then immediately proceeded in telling him everything. The strange men, her captivation, the attack at sea, and her near death experience on the island so called Tortuga. All the while, Jack listened intently, making a face every so often as she described the events.

"And the next thing I know, I'm lying on a featherbed with stitches in my arm," Annaliese finally concluded. She swallowed her last sip of water while Jack contemplating her story.

"Yer captors…" he said after a moment of silence, "what were they like?"

"They were definitely from a foreign nation and spoke a strange language I'd never heard before. The captain knew only a little bit of English. The ship they travelled on was a huge, grey junk." Jack nodded as Annaliese listed the details she could recall.

"And you say Tortuga was in view when the ship was attacked?" he questioned inquisitively.

"Yes," she answered. There was another brief silence during which Jack took a swig from his bottle.

"Would that be where ye also obtained such a ravishing outfit?" he asked curiously, nodding to the bundle of damp, blue satin on the desk.

"Yes, the captain gave it to me. He had me dance for him with Nikko in his private cabin."

"Dance?" Jack's brow furrowed and he looked at her suspiciously.

"Um, well, I'm a Gypsy dancer and the captain apparently enjoyed my performance so much in the streets that he wanted me for his own entertainer. That's the only reasonable explanation I could put together."

"Gypsy dancer, you say?" replied Jack, seemingly intrigued.

"Yes," A sudden thought came to mind and a chill went down her spine in terror.

"Oh no!" Annaliese gasped, immediately jumping to her feet and darting to the desk.

"What's wrong, luv?" Jack asked confusedly as he watched her frantically search for something from his seat.

"My tambourine," replied Annaliese, clearly devastated. "I must have lost it last night when I was attacked…" Nevertheless, she continued her search, hoping it had just been misplaced somewhere in the cabin.

"I don't remember seein' it, luv," Jack notified her apologetically, "'M sorry." Annaliese sighed deeply and took her seat once again, feeling very discouraged inside. That tambourine had been the only thing she had left of her parents…and she had lost it forever.

Jack frowned as he watched her from across the table. There was a crestfallen look displayed on her face and he wished he knew what was wrong, but he had more important things to do.

"Well," He shattered the uncomfortable silence, "since you 'ave courteously managed not to vomit water all over my cabin, you may eat now, but remember — slowly," he reminded her as he got to his feet. "An' it might be wise to get a little rest: I'd imagine you're quite exhausted after yer ordeal." Jack turned on his heel and started for the doors.

"Jack!" Annaliese called, hastily standing.

"Yes, luv?" He faced her at the sound of his name and their eyes automatically locked. She began to drown in his all consuming gaze, but quickly composed herself.

"Thank you for everything," Annaliese said in a quiet voice. "Without you…well, I wouldn't even be here."

"Of course, luv," Jack replied with a nod. "I'll be back to check on ya later." And with that, he left the cabin.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Jack was at the helm. He was thinking deeply and this was the best place for it. He always felt at peace as he guided his beloved _Pearl_ through the sea, but he felt very disgruntled at the moment.

_Bloody, buggering hell… It's no coincidence that she was aboard that ship when I met up and blasted those damn Tarunijans into oblivion. There couldn't be any other reason why they would just snatch a simple, dancing wench off the streets, unless they were ordered to do so for bigger reasons…_

_If so, someone would have had to have hired them in the knowledge of the foretelling… Perhaps he knows…and sent them to intervene?_

_Oh, bugger! What have I done? They're at the bottom of the sea, many thanks to myself, and will never return to him at this point: He'll know someone has interceded and come to investigate and see to it himself, which is certainly not something we need…_

_If she really is the one it speaks of, she, along with myself, are no longer in a safe position. She must not be rediscovered, or it could mean the end…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry if the ending doesn't make any sense…but I assure you it will later on in the story!**

**I forgot to mention that this story takes place after the first POTC movie, "Curse of the Black Pearl". "Dead Man's Chest" and "At World's End" never occurred/occur.**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. The Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Jack was still at the helm, guiding the _Pearl_ along the calm seas. It was getting close to the time for the sun to set. All too soon for his liking, he finished off the last of his bottle of rum. Just to be certain, he turned the bottle over and watched to see if any liquid dripped onto the wood floor below. When only a few drops managed to trickle out, he instantly raised his head.

"Gibbs! Take the helm!" Jack called the man forth.

"I'll be in my cabin," he added when Gibbs reached him. Jack strut down the stairs and took a left into the dim hallway. Upon reaching the double doors, he silently entered the cabin, looking around for the woman. He immediately found her curled up on his bed, asleep. She was positioned at an odd angle, keeping her injured arm out as to not put too much weight on the wound. Her little beast of a goat was also resting, but to Jack's delight, he was on the floor next to the bed. He noticed the food tray he had laid out earlier only had a few scraps left over.

_Rum…_ He suddenly remembered his purpose and crossed the room to the cabinet. He grabbed an unopened bottle from inside and took a long sip after opening it. All the while, Jack noiselessly edged toward the bed, listening to Annaliese's quiet and peaceful breathing. He watched her for a moment.

She was thin and muscular, yet soft and fleshy in all the right places. Quite the opposite of gaunt Ms. Elizabeth. No, this girl did not live a sheltered life in a grand house with servants to do her bidding. She had to work for and earn her food and shelter every single day of her life. Her skin was quite tanned from being out in the sun all day, every day. No, this girl certainly did not hide from the outdoors under a parasol. Those striking icy blue eyes where concealed behind her closed eyelids. Her long, tangled strawberry curls were sprawled all over the place behind her. Both of her ears were pierced with a pair of large, golden hoop earrings. She then sighed and shifted slightly in her sleep, and Jack noticed that on her right thigh, partially exposed, was a tattoo! This girl was more like a native island girl than any proper English lady, and yet her voice dwells with such an accent.

_Curse it all! Why is she so compelling?_

Jack went and sat at his desk and took a big swig of rum. He observed the pair of untouched boots Gibbs had set out for the girl that was sitting among his maps and tools and smirked ever so slightly: this girl certainly had a mind of her own.

* * *

_Why was he just sitting there staring at me?_ Annaliese wondered in silence as she lay motionless on the bed, _He thinks I'm sleeping… He makes the most interesting faces as his thoughts pass through his mind. And he is quite handsome…with such a diverse character. He has a certain irresistible gleam in his eyes. Oh, his eyes…I love his eyes._

Annaliese opened her eyes after a moment and silently watched Jack as he began to look at his maps and fiddle with some navigational instruments. He had such long, elegant fingers that were adorned with his few lovely rings. She tried to get a better view of what he was doing, but her injured arm prevented her from even lifting her head. Jack must have felt her watching and instantly looked up at her.

"Ah, yer awake!" Nikko's head rose in alarm at his sudden words. Jack stood up and strolled over to the bed, extending his hand to Annaliese.

"I think it's time I gave ya a tour of the _Black Pearl_, luv," Instinctively, Annaliese put her hand in his and felt his long fingers encircling hers. With Jack's other hand supporting her from under her bandaged arm, he helped her up off the bed. As he did so, she could not help but breathe in his scent, a blend of sea salt, gunpowder, and sweat. With all of the scents combined, it was a rather unique and fascinating smell.

Jack led her to the doors. Nikko immediately got up and followed the pair, causing Jack to cast a wary look over his shoulder at him before opening the cabin door.

Annaliese noticed that the cabin was one of three rooms branching off from a hallway. To the left, she could see the main deck, but they took a right and came to a ladder at the end of the hall that led down below. Jack effortlessly began to climb downward, but Annaliese was hesitant, as she was worried she would slip and harm her arm even more than it already was.

"Come, come luv," Jack urged her on. "We 'aven't got all day."

"But what if I fall?" Annaliese asked him tentatively.

"Simple… I'll catch you…" Jack replied, smiling up at her from below, his gold teeth glinting softly in the candlelight. She returned his smile at his reassuring words and then started to step down the ladder, gripping the rail with her good arm. As she neared the floor, Jack took hold of her waist and placed her down firmly on the floor, which rocked softly from side to side along with the ships movements. Above them, Nikko bleated in distress from being separated from his beloved owner.

"Shhh, Nikko," Annaliese attempted to calm him, "I'll only be a minute." At her words, Nikko quieted down and stood by the ladder in wait for them to return.

"Now then," said Jack, taking her hand once again, "let's start from the bottom and work our way up." He led her forward.

"This is the galley," Jack continued. A few lanterns hanging from the ceiling cast enough light to see that both sides of the walls were lined with cabinets, counters, and a stove. There were several barrels, all labeled as food, water, or rum. Unorganized cooking utensils hung from hooks all around the room. A long table sat down the very middle of the galley, where the rest of the ship's crew supposedly ate their meals.

Jack then led Annaliese through a doorway and into a spacious area where numerous hammocks hung from the ceiling. The only light came from above through the upper doors that lead onto the deck. Annaliese realized this was where she was more than likely to sleep for the time being while she was traveling on this ship. But upon further inspection, she hoped she was wrong; the conditions were quite poor and she suddenly felt very uneasy.

"This is the crew's sleeping quarters," Jack spoke up again, "and across the way there would be the infirmary, where all of the emergency supplies are located for the injured and it can also be used for surgeries and the like." Annaliese merely nodded in understanding as she continued to observe her surroundings.

"Below is more storage, ammunition, food, and water," Jack continued as he led her back into the galley and towards the stairs, "but it's quite unnecessary to go down there at this time."

He climbed up the ladder first and then assisted Annaliese on her way up. Nikko was exceptionally happy to see his mistress once again and he began hopping about, bleating elatedly. Annaliese smiled at him and tenderly scratched the areas behind his ears.

Jack then led her down the hallway towards the deck. But Annaliese found it odd that he didn't even seem to acknowledge the other two doors branching off of the hallway.

"What's in here?" she asked curiously, gesturing to the door in front of the cabin. Jack halted in his tracks and spun around on his heel to face her.

"That particular room is a spare room," he replied. "It's where we store our supplies before we can distribute them down below." Annaliese nodded again and he continued toward the deck.

"And what about this one?" Annaliese questioned, reaching her hand out to the knob of the door next to the cabin.

"No, no! There's nothing in there!" Jack hastily stepped forward, his eyes wide with apprehension. He grasped her wrist and their eyes instantly locked. Annaliese was rather taken aback by his sudden, brash reaction. She didn't know whether to apologize or question him further, but the silence was dreadfully uncomfortable. Abruptly, he smiled at her, instantly lightening the mood.

"Come now, there's more to see," Jack said keenly as he led her out towards the deck.

They walked up the stairs to the helm, where Gibbs was standing at the wheel. Down below, the crew members were hard at work, tending to the ship's many needs.

"I'll take the _Pearl _for now, Mr. Gibbs," Jack dismissed the man. Annaliese exchanged a quick smile with Gibbs as he left. She was astonished to watch as Nikko followed Gibbs down the stairs.

_It seems he's taken a liking to Gibbs…_ She smiled to herself before turning back to Jack.

Jack lovingly ran his hands over the wheel as he told her of his adventures on the ship. As he babbled on, Annaliese noticed all the worn areas on the wheel and smiled. There was comfort here for him, like the worn, threadbare places on a child's teddy bear.

"May I?" she asked, reaching out to touch those worn, sacred spots. Jack looked startled at her outstretched hand. Their eyes met and locked once again, and he quietly answered, "Yes."

Annaliese lightly ran her fingers over the spokes of the wheel, polished so smooth from the touch of his hands. She smiled, imagining battles and storms and perfect days with breathtaking sunsets.

Jack's eyes darted from watching her hand to look at her face. Annaliese didn't even realize she had closed her eyes until she opened them and the intricate carvings and lanterns she saw over Jack's shoulder caught her attention. She stepped around him to get a closer look at them.

Again, she couldn't resist touching and began running her fingers delicately over the surfaces, feeling the different textures: worn exposed wood, thick layers of black paint, peeling paint.

She turned around to face Jack, who was still staring at her, his mouth open, seemingly dumbfounded. Annaliese only smiled, "She's beautiful, Jack… Show me more."

"Gibbs, to the helm!"

Jack took her hand in his again and led her around the ship. Sometimes he'd pause to tell her a story of something that had happened in that location. Sometimes Annaliese would find an interesting mark in the wood and ask him about it. But always, she was touching, caressing every surface of the _Black Pearl_ he chose to share with her. And he was always watching her…watched her hand glide slowly over a railing. Watched her eyes widen in disbelief as he told her of his sea battles, and of sailing through a hurricane once. Watched her laugh as he remembered a joke he'd played on Gibbs one time. Watched as she ran her hand gently, soothingly, over the Pearl's numerous battle scars.

They reached the main mast and Annaliese looked up in astonishment. It was so tall! The massive dark sails languidly undulated in the late afternoon breeze. As she lowered her gaze, Annaliese noticed a worn area on the side of the mast and, of course, placed her hand on it. The exposed, highly polished wood was a bit larger than her hand.

She then reached down and pulled Jack's hand up to place it on the mast. A perfect fit. She looked at Jack again, and covered his hand with her smaller hand. She let her fingertips glide over his long, elegant fingers, over the back of his hand, trail down his wrist, and finally, letting her hand drift away from his. And she could have sworn she saw Jack tremble, ever so slightly.

The sun was now setting, and it cast a golden glow over him that made his eyes sparkle as he looked at her.

_God, he really is beautiful…_ Annaliese thought in admiration.

Jack moved his hand away from the mast. He reached up to touch her hair, then touching her jaw with his finger and trailing her finger along her jaw to her chin. He leaned closer to her and gently lifted her chin up slightly. Annaliese looked up into his eyes and could feel their dark gaze. He was so close now. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Time stopped and she waited for the touch of his lips to hers…

* * *

**Ahaha! I'm so evil… What do you think will happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**I posted a link on my profile to a picture of Annaliese's tattoo.**** The picture is at the bottom of the page under the category '**_**The Gypsy and Her Sparrow**_**'! Check it out!**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. A New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

**

* * *

**"Cap'n, a word with ye please!" Gibbs' voice called out. And the moment Annaliese felt Jack's lips barely touch hers, they were gone…

Jack placed his hands on the sides of her face and held them there, staring into her eyes, as if intensely searching for something. Then, he abruptly let her go, turned, and stalked to the helm, where his conversation with Gibbs was brief, hushed, and seemingly tense.

It had all happened so fast, Annaliese was at a complete loss for words. She leaned against the mast and took a deep breath. _Composure…_ She suddenly jumped and gasped as something unexpectedly nuzzled against her shin, but she sighed in relief when she realized it was only Nikko. Annaliese tenderly scratched the area behind his ears before walking with him to the forecastle deck, needing a moment to clear her head.

_Air…yes, air…that's what I need!_ Annaliese thought to herself. The breeze was nice and cool, causing her hair to lightly whip around behind her. She could feel the ship rolling over the gentle waves beneath her bare feet. The sun had disappeared below the horizon, leaving a fiery shadow in the sky. The stars were just beginning to reveal themselves, one by one, in the darkening blue-black sky.

Such old, treasured memories began flooding back…but she only pushed them aside impatiently.

_What had started as a tour of the _Pearl_ had quickly transformed into something completely different! Good Lord, I could have just as easily ran my fingers seductively over his body – and the effect would have been the same! What the hell were you thinking?_ She mentally slapped herself, _I've never let my guard down that easily! I know better, I'm smarter than that! I've never let myself get caught up in these intoxicating little games before: so why should I now?_

* * *

Jack watched her from the helm. She had her arms wrapped around herself, a hand resting across her bandaged arm. She was shifting from one foot to the other in response to the _Pearl_'s soothing movements. _Are all Gypsies like her?_ This one is a brazen seductress, for sure, but did she share any inkling of the feelings she had conjured up within him? _Perhaps she was just innocently admiring my ship. Is it possible I'm misinterpreting everything?_

He thought of her delicate fingers caressing his beloved _Pearl_. It was almost as if the girl was trying to soothe the _Pearl_'s battle-weary soul. He imagined those same fingers gently gliding over his own battle scars…

"Cap'n," Gibbs startled Jack out of his reverie. He looked at the man and noticed he held out a full bottle of rum.

"Ah, Gibbs, you're a king among men," Jack patted him on the shoulder in appreciation, then took the bottle and went to join the girl.

* * *

Annaliese heard boot steps approaching behind her.

"Cold, luv? I might be able to help with that," Jack said teasingly. Annaliese looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He held a bottle out to her, which she took and looked up at him inquisitively.

"Rum," he said, "cures just about everything." He grinned, his gold teeth glinting softly in the moonlight.

Annaliese lifted the bottle to her lips and took a small sip. She had expected the taste of cheap, rot-gut rum, but it was actually quite good. She took another, longer sip and noticed Jack smirking in approval.

"It's good," she commented as she handed the bottle back to him. He slung his arm around her shoulders and motioned towards the deck.

"Come, sit…" Jack led her down to the deck, where they sat, leaning against the side of the ship, sharing the rum. Nikko followed them, as well, and curled up against Annaliese.

"So…'Liecy'…" Annaliese smiled at her newly given nickname, "I'm curious: do all Gypsies share yer fascination with ships…and personal adornment?" Jack asked, brushing his fingers against her hoop earring.

"No, and some," she replied, "I've never met any other Gypsies who are particularly interested in sailing ships. I've loved the idea ever since I was a young girl. The first time I came aboard a ship was when my parents and I were moving from London to Port Royal in the Caribbean."

"Ah, so that explains yer proper little accent," Jack nodded his head in approval.

"Indeed. I was only seven years old at the time…" Annaliese paused, wondering if she should continue with her story or not.

"But when I was fourteen, both of my parents fell very ill…and they both ended up passing away before my fifteenth birthday."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, luv," Jack said softly, holding her close.

"I was immediately put in an orphanage," she continued, "and I hated it there… The very thought of having different parents to watch over and raise me was just absolutely appalling to me! So…I ran away one night…and I was found later on by one of the head Gypsies, who took me in and began training me in the art of the life of a Gypsy. When I was younger, I had always loved going to the market with my mother and watching them perform and dance in the streets. I thought it was a unique way to live and always wanted it for myself."

"Yes…and what of these?" he changed the subject by touching her earrings again, his arm still draped over her shoulders.

"I got them pierced when I was training to become a Gypsy," answered Annaliese.

"Hmmm…that sort of thing is simply not done by proper ladies," he mentioned, gently playing with her earring. "Pity…" he continued, more to himself than to her. "'Tis rather attractive."

"Yes, but I'm no proper lady, Captain," Annaliese smiled furtively. "And thank you."

Jack handed her the rum. "And what about that tattoo of yers?"

"What do you know of my tattoo?" she choked on the rum.

"Tossing and turning in yer sleep exposed it," he replied innocently, gesturing with his graceful hands. Annaliese only gave him an inquisitive look.

"But you were oblivious to it when you stripped me earlier on?" she asked inquiringly. The look that appeared on his face at her words clearly read, "Busted!"

"Well…I wasn't necessarily looking at yer bottom half…to be precise," he replied sheepishly.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought…" Annaliese rolled her eyes at his statement. "I got it done when I was fifteen and had started living out on the streets."

"You _chose_ to have it done?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, of course, all Gypsies are branded with the same mark! And didn't you _choose_ to have yours done?" Annaliese asked him accusingly, eyeing the tattoo of a sparrow flying across a setting sun on his right forearm.

"Well, yes…of course…but I'm a pirate and you're…a Gypsy,"

"If you think about it, Jack, there isn't much of a difference…other than the environment of choice."

Jack only stared at her blankly as she watched him, expecting a response.

"Speechless, huh?" Annaliese finally untangled herself from him and stood up. She reached down and took the rum from him before walking to the other side of the deck and gazing at the moonlight sparkling on the ocean. She took a quick swig of rum.

"But…secretly…" Annaliese started again in a quiet voice, "I had another dream…a dream that longed for adventure and to sail on the ocean."

"Well, what if I could make all of your dreams come true?" Jack got up and strolled over to her.

"You can't make _all_ my dreams come true," Annaliese replied sensibly, looking over at him.

"Of course I can, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The corners of Annaliese's lips curled up amusingly at his confidence and she shook her head at him.

"Now, listen to me, luv…" Jack took a step closer to her, "how would you feel about making this beautiful ship your new home? Three square meals a day, plenty of company, and all the adventure you could ask for!" He gestured grandly with his arms. "And besides…I could use an entertainer!"

"Really, Jack, where else am I going to go?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Excellent!" He beamed, draped his arm over her, and took the bottle. "Welcome to the crew of the _Black Pearl_, Liecy!" Jack took a big swallow of the rum and handed it back to Annaliese, who accepted it and did the same.

At least she didn't have to worry any longer about being abandoned in some strange port somewhere…

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack suddenly called, turning to face the helm, "I want this ship turned around! We're heading back to Tortuga!"

Annaliese's eyes widened in terror at his words and she began grabbing at his shirt in desperation.

"Wait, what? I don't understand! You're taking me back? Why are we turning around?"

Jack looked over at her in confusion, but his gaze softened upon meeting the dread in her eyes.

"No, no, of course not, luv!" he took her hands in his reassuringly. "But before we–er, I rescued you from Tortuga, the crew had full intentions to restock our supplies, but we never got a chance to do so because we–er, I ran into you. Now that we're certain of what we're doing with you, it's time to head back to accomplish what was originally intended."

Annaliese let out a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.

"I'm tired, Jack, where can I sleep?" she asked him wearily.

"Take my bed, luv, I've got watch," he took the bottle from her and ambled back to the helm. Annaliese smiled after him, feeling as if an enormous weight had been lifted from her shoulders. But, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Wow, I finished this a lot sooner than I had expected, but after getting such great feedback, I just had to get started on it! By the way, sorry about denying you guys that first kiss, I'm a terrible tease!**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	9. Self Defense

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! I only own my OCs (Annaliese and Nikko)!**

**Enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

_She was lost, yet everything was strangely familiar… She was alone, where was everyone? Had the sky always been that dark? This wasn't right… Something or someone was missing…_

_But wait, where was Nikko? Wasn't he just beside her a moment ago? She dashed through the dark, empty streets, frantically calling the goat's name. She barely even noticed how far-off her voice sounded and how it had a slight echo to it…_

_She turned a random corner and immediately collided into a muscular chest. Startled, she looked up into the man's face apologetically, but only recoiled in horror. It was the man from the night in Tortuga…and he held a knife in his hand…and had a familiar, maniacal look in his eyes…_

_She instinctively took off in the opposite direction, hysterically shouting for her beloved goat. Not far behind, she could hear the man as he chased after her. Tears of terror streamed endlessly from her eyes as she continued to run, desperate for safety…_

_Suddenly, she was sprawled on the ground, panting wildly. As she struggled to get back up, she saw the man rushing towards her, the knife raised. _

"_No! Please, no! Please! Help! Help!" she could only scream hopelessly as everything began to repeat itself from the other night._

_The man ruthlessly forced her back onto the ground and mercilessly held her down with his knees once again._

"_Please!" she screamed as the knife came down…_

"HELP ME!" Annaliese heard her own shrill voice in a blood-curdling scream. She gasped and bolted upright, panting frenziedly. Her eyes darted around frantically before she realized it was morning and she was in the cabin on the bed.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong, luv? Are you okay?" Jack's startled, gruff voice asked, causing Annaliese to scream again in fright.

Upon seeing him, she only sighed in relief and lay back down, still trying to catch her breath. She felt Jack lie back down, as well, and snuggle close to her. The pair laid in silence for a few moments.

Annaliese let the panic of the dream fade out before rolling over and facing Jack. His face was solemn and there was definite concern in his eyes. He was only wearing his white linen shirt and his breeches. Over his shoulder, she could see his coat and waistcoat draped over the desk chair and his hat, pistol, belt, sword, and compass all sat among the other clutter on the desk.

Jack reached up, lightly stroked her hair, and coiled a curl around his finger.

"'Ad a nightmare, luv?" he asked her softly. Annaliese nodded in reply and sighed.

"Want ta tell me 'bout it?" Jack asked in a receptive tone.

"It was him…" she confessed, "that man who attacked me in Tortuga. He came at me again." Her voice broke and she paused, trying to regain her composure. "I'm scared, Jack… What if we run into him today and he recognizes me?"

Still playing with her hair, Jack looked her straight in the eye. "Don't worry, luv… It was jus' a dream. Ye're safe here…" He released the lock of hair, but reached down and grasped her hand. "And even if we do cross paths with 'im and even if he does come ta recognize ya, I'll be there to protect ya…just like the last time."

As he talked, Annaliese's fear and anxiety was completely swept away as she noticed that he kept glancing down at the neckline of her shirt, which was revealing quite a bit of cleavage, many thanks to her position on the mattress.

"Enjoying the view, captain?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing at the corner of her lip.

Jack's blank expression was quickly replaced with a perky grin and she watched with glee as his face tinged slightly.

"Now then, we have a big day ahead of us! Best get to it." He hastily sat up again and started to pull his boots on.

Smiling slyly, Annaliese attempted to push herself up into a sitting position, but ended up gasping sharply in pain and collapsing back on the bed.

"Liecy, what's wrong?" Jack looked over at her anxiously.

"Nothing, I just forgot about my arm…" she sighed heavily, allowing the pain to fade out.

"That reminds me, I should take a look at said wound," Jack stood and faced her on the bed.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ thing you want to look at, Jack?" Annaliese teased him playfully, delightfully watching as he fought back a smile and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Lay down flat, luv," he instructed her, once again gesturing with his hands.

She obediently did so as he knelt down next to the bed. She rolled her sleeve up above the injury and offered him the injured arm, which he gently took hold of and began unwrapping the gauze around the stitched area. He quickly reached the end of it, removed it from her skin, and examined the stitched wound. It had not bled at all during the night and the swelling and redness had both decreased ever so slightly.

"Looks good," he finally remarked with a smile, "Healing well an' I don't even have ta change the gauze out yet." Annaliese returned his smile as he rewrapped the stitched wound. The moment he tied it off, there was a knock at the door. Jack got up and opened it, allowing Gibbs to bring in a tray of breakfast. The moment he entered the cabin, Nikko stood up excitedly and approached him, staring at the tray with hungry eyes.

"Mornin', Cap'n!" Gibbs greeted his captain warmly, "And good mornin' to you, lass!" he politely called to Annaliese, setting the tray on the table and laying a plate of hay on the floor for Nikko, who immediately began chomping away at it. "Will ye be joining us in Tortuga today?"

"Yes, I believe I will," she replied with a smile. Gibbs then turned to Jack.

"Cap'n, Tortuga is now on the horizon and we shall be arriving soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs, I will join you on deck shortly," Jack answered. Gibbs then left the cabin and Jack went and sat at the table.

"Ye should eat some breakfast, luv," he advised her, biting into an apple, "it'll do ya good and you'll need yer strength for today." Annaliese obediently got up off the bed and approached the table, giving Nikko a tender scratch before seating herself across from Jack. The tray in front of her was laden with fruit, biscuits, and two cups of tea. She placed a cup of tea in front of her and then proceeded to munch on a biscuit.

"Now, you and I both know that I can't just allow yer pretty little self go traipsing about Tortuga all by yer onesie…not that you'd want to after yer little adventure. Ye're to stay close to me at all times…or with Gibbs when I'm not around. As ye've unfortunately experienced, dangerous people congregate here; dangerous men who would do unspeakable things to an unescorted woman…" Annaliese swallowed nervously, remembering her nightmare, "You must stay safe, promise me you will." The grave look on his face told her that he was very serious.

"I promise I'll stay safe," she assured him before taking a sip of tea, which had a sweet and delectable taste to it. She then attempted to cross her legs, but the breeches she was wearing restricted her leg from rising above the other.

"I really wish I had a dress or a skirt to wear," she remarked, assisting her leg in getting over the other, "I'm not accustomed to these breeches at all."

"Well, we'll be sure ta remedy that today an' do a little clothes shopping," Jack replied, "Besides, I don't think my clothes look near as flatterin' on you as any other feminine attire would." Annaliese ignored his flirting and merely rolled her eyes as she ate a few green grapes.

Silence fell upon the pair and Annaliese straightened her back to realize that it was quite stiff from sleeping in the same position all night long. She got up from her seat and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Not hungry, luv?" Jack asked, clearly confused by her actions. She did not reply, but raised her arms straight above her head and began bending backward, all the while her back popping and cracking as she neared the floor. Finally, her hands met the wood floor and she was in a perfect, bridged position.

"Bloody hell, was that yer back?" Jack asked in an astonished tone, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yep…" Annaliese replied in a strained voice, feeling the blood rushing to her head.

"Sounded like rapid gunfire!" Jack stated. Annaliese giggled before thrusting her legs up into the air so that she was doing a handstand. Her back popped a few more times as she lowered them back down to the ground and stood up.

"Impressive, luv," he uttered as she approached the table once again, "but for a so-called Gypsy dancer, ye're quite stiff and…noisy…"

"Well, when I don't dance for a long period of time, I do tend to stiffen up," Annaliese retorted, plucking a few more grapes from the tray and eating them one by one. By this time, Nikko finished eating his hay and now stood in front of the door, patiently waiting for it to be opened. Annaliese noticed this and opened it, allowing him to venture out onto the deck.

As she walked back to the table, Jack stood abruptly, a questioning look on his face.

"I know this is a rather pointless question, as I probably already know the answer, but how are you at defending yourself?" he asked her.

"I've never really had to up until just recently," Annaliese shrugged, "But when I feel threatened, I instinctively run in the opposite direction and keep running until I'm out of the threat's reach."

"But what if you are unable to run?" Jack inquired, circling around behind her. "Suppose someone grabbed you thusly…" He suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck, holding her firmly against his body. "What would you do?"

Annaliese thought for a moment.

"You mustn't ever hesitate," Jack prompted her, "If you hesitate, you die, luv."

She then tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Now ye're jus' being alluring," he said teasingly, close to her ear.

Annaliese fought back a smirk and continued to struggle more forcefully against him, but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"As much fun as this is for me, luv, ye're unfortunately learning nothing."

"That's not true, Jack; I've learned that it's disappointingly easy to arouse you just by simple proximity," Annaliese taunted, trying to buy herself a little time to devise a plan.

"Ye're good with words, I'll give ya that," the tone of his voice immediately gave away that he was smiling, "Perhaps if ye jab me hard in the gut with one of these dainty elbows of yers, I could be persuaded to relinquish you to yer freedom…" he suggested, fondling her elbow.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jack," Annaliese confessed.

"At this point, my dear, I'm thoroughly convinced that would be an impossibility. In fact, it's probably for the best if I just lock yer delicate, shrinking violet, little feminine self in my cabin until we leave Tortuga," Jack baited.

Annaliese's eyes widened in alarm: the very thought of being contained against her will in a single room for even an hour or two was like a living hell for her. No matter how dangerous the environment, she longed for a little time to stretch her legs and walk around for a while.

"The hell you say!" she retorted, and hit him as hard as she could with her elbow. With a grunt, Jack instantly withdrew his arm from her neck and held his midsection, doubled over.

"Much…better," he groaned before straightening up. He then walked over to the trunk on the right of the desk. The hinges of the trunk gave a mighty squeal as he pried it open and started rummaging through its contents in search for something.

"Aha! There you are…" Annaliese heard him mutter to himself once obtaining the object. He then stood up and handed her a dagger, which was contained in a nice holster.

"Keep this with you, jus' in case," he told her, "Conceal it in yer boot."

"Jack, you know I don't wear shoes," Annaliese reminded him. "I'm a Gypsy, remember? I prefer being barefoot at all times."

"Luv, you've yet ta prove yer talents as a graceful Gypsy dancer," Jack declared, now putting his waistcoat on.

"Well, it'd be a lot easier to do so if I had a skirt or dress and a tambourine…" Annaliese retorted.

"Speaking of which, you never informed me of the significance of yer old tambourine," Jack stated. "Ye seemed quite disgruntled upon loosin' it yesterday."

"Well, my parents gave it to me as a birthday present the year before they passed away," she explained as she watched him attire himself with his weapons and accessories, "They knew that I was fascinated by the Gypsies and their lifestyle, so you can imagine how special it was for me. After they passed, it was the only thing I had left of them…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, luv, 'tis a shame," Jack replied, pulling his coat on. Afterward, he crossed the room to the dresser and pulled a worn, blue sash from the top drawer.

"Here," he handed her the sash. "Attach the dagger to that and wear it as a belt…and make sure to keep it out of sight on the inside of your breeches."

Annaliese obediently thread the sash through the loops on the back of the holster and then tied the sash around her waist, ensuring that the dagger was concealed inside her breeches. Meanwhile, Jack picked up his hat and put it on before striding up to the doors of the cabin.

"Shall we, darlin'?" he asked her, opening one of the doors. Annaliese only smiled in reply and followed him out of the cabin.

* * *

**Thank you **_**SO**_** much for all of the feedback so far! You guys are fabulous and it means so much to me to receive your thoughts, comments, and even criticism!**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the "fluffiness" of this chapter! And believe me, it's only going to get fluffier! ;)**

**TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW: I will send you a preview for the upcoming chapter (once it's available) to show you how much I appreciate it!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
